Emily Troyer
Daniel Troyer, father Unnamed brother Isaac Proctor, friend Eli Kemper, friend |status = Living |season5 = X }} Emily Troyer is a Weten Ogen who appeared in . Appearances She stood by as her father, Daniel Troyer, spoke to the three participants about the Maagd Zoektocht, in which she was the prize. She brought a ceremonial Griffin to each participant to draw a single golden feather from. Isaac Proctor, having drawn the longest one, had the first opportunity to complete the quest, which Emily's father told him was to bring him the head of Frankie Adkins, the man responsible for the death of his only son and Emily's only brother. Isaac went up to Emily and told her he'd loved her for years and finally had the chance to prove it, kissing her on the cheek before leaving. The next day, Emily and her father had heard the news that Isaac was killed just as he was about to kill Frankie outside of his club. The two other participants, Eli Kemper and Amos, returned to the Troyers' home to perform a toast in Isaac's honor. Eli was told that it was his turn next to complete the quest. Just as Eli was about to leave, she ran out of her house to tell him that he didn't have to complete the quest because the Maagd Zoektocht tradition wasn't worth it. He told her that she was worth it and that what happened to Isaac wasn't going to happen to him because he had "a way in." She asked him how he could be sure unless he killed Isaac, and he said that even though he didn't kill him, he wouldn't repeat the same mistake he did. He told her everything would be fine and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Nick and Hank later came to the house to speak to her father, and she led the detectives to him. They questioned Daniel about Isaac, and Emily said that it was just Isaac that had been there the night before. She said that he had come to see her and then got briefly got emotional as she told the detectives that they had been friends since childhood. She denied knowing if Isaac knew Frankie Adkins and denied knowing about any threats against Isaac. Frankie later broke into the Troyers' home to kill Daniel Troyer, but Emily surprised Frankie and pounced on him as he was pointing a gun at her father, causing the gun to go off and wound him. As she was about to kill Isaac, Nick and Hank entered and told her to back away. Her father then called out to her, and she ran over to him as she realized he'd been shot. Nick came over and told her he knew she was Weten Ogen and knew about the Maagd Zoektocht, but she said that she hated that tradition and that she never wanted to marry anybody. Her father then told her that it was okay, but she said it wasn't because the quest had just gotten him shot. He replied that the quest was never about the three participants, and that it was actually about her proving that she had the ability and strength to take over the family's inheritance. He told her that she had indeed proven to be worthy, and she then asked Nick if he was going to arrest her, disclosing that she had been the one that killed Isaac and Eli. Nick and Hank then told Emily that they were going to arrest her father instead for solicitation to kill Frankie Adkins. Images 504-promo2.jpg 504-promo6.jpg